This is a pilot study to compare among a group of post-MI patients the acceptance and adoption of either a NCEP diet (low- fat, low-cholesterol) or a Mediterranean-type diet that we have developed, and to judge the short-term effects on plasma lipids and fatty acids. The Med-Diet encourages the consumption of more grains, fruits, and vegetables, and uses olive oil as the primary fat. We have already shown normal volunteers that Med-Diet is acceptable and meets all RDA requirements.